theshadowedone1fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Herolord
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Shadowed One 1 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mentha page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hey, Herolord. Thanks for the edits in some of the SALVATION pages. However, some of those pages remained blank for a reason. Many more secrets will be revealed with the movies so as for the moment leave pages like Vadak, Volta, or Thirzon alone. At least for a while, but thanks because I haven't been on here in a while. - TSO1. Phantoka/MAKUTA Content Hello, Herolord. This is just a quick message. I was wondering if you could edit the Phantoka and MAKUTA (Series) content. I'm working on the SALVATION content so please leave pages like Vadak alone because the information is not correct. - TheShadowedOne1 Hello TSO1 Hello, TSO1. You are quite welcome for my edits. I have been a fan of your series since Phantoka. I am very glad you kept Mentha alive because he is my favorite character in the 3-part saga. I also like how you assign other youtubers to do voice roles in SALVATION. That is pretty cool and unique. I cannot wait for ROM 7 to be released as well as SALVATION #6. As for editing the Phantoka and MAKUTA content, I will get to work on that as soon as possible. Thanks. Herolord (talk) 21:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC)Herolord P.S. I have an idea for the next episode for the Takadox & Pridak Show. I was thinking about an episode where Vezon kidnaps Takadox and holds him for ransom and Pridak (reluctantly) prepares to lead a group of heroes from the 3-part saga to rescue Takadox before Vezon escapes and carries on with his nefarious schemes. What made me think of the idea of Pridak getting help was when he told Takadox that he would be going to see friends that were not Takadox in the episode "Sick Valentines". Just a suggestion. To Herolord Thanks, Herolord. I will edit your edits as a collaboration. However, please leave the SALVATION pages alone because it needs to remain that way for a while. I don't want the story spoiled or incorrect that screws up the building story arc. Also that is a good idea for a Takadox & Pridak Show episode considering that episode 10-15 will begin to bring in some other characters. Do you have a YouTube channel? Because you can post your ideas in the comments of the latest episode so I don't have to keep coming here. - TSO1. New ideas for Time Before Time and Takadox & Pridak Hello, TSO1. I was thinking of new ideas for the Takadox & Pridak show as well as the future Time Before Time episodes. For Pridak & Takadox, I would suggest that you could have Mentha and Nujah be a part of the show because Mentha is so awesome!!! I was thinking that when Takadox gets kidnapped by Vezon, Pridak goes to Mentha for help. Mentha leads an army with Pridak to reclaim Takadox (reluctantly though, because he hates Takadox, lol.). As for if I have a Youtube channel? I do not. However, as for Time Before Time, I was wondering if you could make an episode that focuses on Laxx, Nuulez, and Zaww and they run into trouble with some villain from SALVATION. Another idea is to explain the backstories of Scarr and Porak so the viewers can get a closer insight into their lives before SALVATION and become more familiar with the characters. Again, just a suggestion. Thanks. Herolord (talk) 20:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Herolord Hint-Hint Don't worry, all of your questions will be answered. Scarr, Porak, Zulomus, Topixx, and many other characters will have no backstory in "The Time Before Time" several scripts have been written so it won't be long before I make them. - TSO1. message from joshuajacobson95 Message from joshuajacobson95 hello herolord how are you? ~joshuajacobson95~ Hello I am doing fine. Thanks Herolord (talk) 23:24, February 1, 2016 (UTC)Herolord To TSO1 Hi, TSO1!!! I was wondering if there are new characters you plan to introduce in later SALVATION episodes. I am asking only out of curiousity. Another thing I was thinking about was making origin videos for the different SALVATION characters that have appeared in the story, but haven't had much attention so people can get familiar with them through their past lives or species. Thanks! Herolord (talk) 23:24, February 1, 2016 (UTC)Herolord